Complications
by KateCayce
Summary: Complications arrive at Atlantis for Radek Zelenka in the form of the last person he thought he'd ever see. Please R&R! Rated M for occasional bad words!
1. New Orders

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

**Complications – Chapter 1**

"Doctor Hayden, are you leaving the SGC?" Teal'c asked as he was escorting Melody Hayden down the hall on Level 18.

Mel stopped mid-stride. _Wow, news sure travels faster around here than I thought._ _But I knew that! _ She took shook her head and thought a moment before answering the Jaffa. "I'm not exactly leaving. I've been asked to Atlantis."

"This is a great opportunity for you." Teal'c continued on their journey to a briefing.

Mel let out a big, loud breath. "I guess you could call it that. I have a feeling that General O'Neill would think I was being spanked."

"Jack would think what?" Daniel Jackson joined the party moving closer to the conference room on the level above the Gate Room.

"That by sending me to Atlantis, I am being punished."

"For what?" Sam Carter entered the room just behind the other three.

"I am completely clueless. I guess Elizabeth Weir asked for me to be reassigned to Atlantis." Mel took a place at the large table.

"Doctor Weir has a need for your expertise." General Landry entered the room and motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

"She already has experts in almost every single field including oceanography. Why would she need me?" Mel asked as Walter passed folders to each of the SG-1 team and her.

"She asked you because you are one of the best in your field. You've been offworld more than any other oceanographer currently attached to the SGC." General Landry looked at Mel with a worried look in his eye. "I guess they are having a few issues on Atlantis that are right up your alley. Especially after Doctor McKay nearly died when his puddle jumper sank to the ocean floor."

"That means they must need to go a bit deeper into the Atlantis ocean environment." Mel rolled her eyes. "With my little play toy Ike."

"Yes."

"General, sir, why are we here?" Sam asked the question for Teal'c, Daniel, and herself.

"To help Doctor Hayden acquaint herself with some of the Atlantis personnel. Because of her time offworld, there may be some of the senior staff she hasn't met before that you may be able to give her pointers on." General Landry got up from his chair and walked over to Mel. "I have enjoyed having you here, Doctor Hayden."

Mel was getting a bit choked up. "It has been a pleasure, sir." They shook hands for a moment, and then the general left the room so Mel and SG-1 could get to work.

Mel chuckled after a moment. "There is one person assigned to Atlantis who you don't have to warn me about."

Sam laughed as she answered. "Rodney?"

"Yep. I worked with him at Area 51 a couple of times before he went to Atlantis. I'm even an imbecile according to him." Mel opened the folder in front of her and began to scan the list. "Let's see. I've met Sheppard, Beckett, Lorne, oh shit."

Daniel and Sam looked up from their lists, looked at Mel, and then looked at each other. Teal'c slowly looked from Mel to Daniel, one eyebrow raised.

Mel plunked the folder down and pushed the chair away from the table. "There is slight complication. Aw, hell, make it a huge complication."

"Someone you know, Doctor Hayden?" Teal'c asked for the three of them.

"Sam, remember that time I told you about the thing?"

"You mean your…Oh." Sam had the conversation slam back into her mind. "That could be interesting." Sam looked concerned for her colleague.

"Which one?" Daniel was curious.

"Not from the US contingent. Czech Republic. Doctor Radek Zelenka."

"Very smart, able to deal with Rodney on a daily basis. Should be a candidate for sainthood." Sam smiled at Mel.

Mel hid her face in her hands for a moment. "It didn't end very well."

"Lots of screaming and throwing things?" Daniel asked.

"Actually the opposite. One day I realized we were just not together."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Mel looked down at her hands for a moment. When her gaze met Sam's, there were tears in her eyes. "A couple of huge complications. That just got bigger and bigger."

Daniel reached across the table and took Mel's hand. "If you don't think you can do this, I am sure Elizabeth and the General will understand."

Mel squeezed back and smiled tearily. "I need to deal with him and this huge shadow. But thanks for the support." Mel cleared her throat. "Now, is there anyone else I should look out for?"


	2. Welcome to Atlantis!

**Chapter 2**

"I hope your stay on Atlantis is educational, Doctor Hayden." Colonel Caldwell shook Mel's hand as she prepared to leave the Daedalus, which had docked on one of Atlantis' piers.

"I think it will be." Mel smiled at the colonel, and then turned to the party greeting the newcomers.

"Melody, welcome to Atlantis." Elizabeth Weir held a hand out to Mel.

Mel took the offered hand, squeezed it gently, and smiled back. "Thank you for asking me here."

"Would you like a tour? My staff will unload Ike."

"I am sure they'll handle Ike just fine. I would really like that tour." Mel gestured for Elizabeth to lead the way.

"Do you know many of the others stationed here?"

Mel let out the breath that she had been holding. "I have met a few since I _have_ been with the SGC for nearly eight years. And, yes, I have meet Rodney McKay, and been judged lacking in brain power."

Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "You will find that there aren't very many egomaniacs here. Rodney has enough ego to fill the whole city."

Both women laughed as they made their way into the city.

About an hour later, they two found themselves at the laboratory of the mad scientist himself, Rodney McKay. Elizabeth made her way into the lab, with Mel coming more cautiously behind her.

"Elizabeth, it is impossible to work here." Rodney had been running his hands through his hair in frustration, causing it to stand straight up, completing the mad scientist persona.

"What's the matter now, Rodney?" Elizabeth steeled herself for the whining that would come next.

"Radek is not letting me have any time with that devise that Sheppard picked up last week on that jungle planet."

"Is that true, Radek?" Elizabeth asked the man who was coming from the back of the lab.

"Rodney wants to completely dismantle the devise before we have finished analyzing the markings on the case." Radek turned from the mission's leader to introduce himself to the newcomer beside Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes, hello Doctor Hayden. I heard that you were coming to Atlantis…." Rodney's voice trailed off when he realized that no one was listening to him.

Mel and Radek stood there, staring at each other. Rodney and Elizabeth looked at each other, bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Radek asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I asked Doctor Hayden to help further our understanding of the oceans on Atlantis." Elizabeth looked from one to the other, looking for a clue.

Radek raised an eyebrow. "You work for the government now?"

Mel suddenly found her voice. "I've been working for the Pentagon and Area 51 for nearly fifteen years, and I've been at Cheyenne Mountain and the SGC for almost eight. I left the cottage a few weeks after you."

At her words, Elizabeth and Rodney looked at each other, both with a look of surprise in their eyes.

"Maybe I should see you to your quarters." Elizabeth didn't want two of her most brilliant scientists at each other's throats this soon.

"Uh, okay." Mel turned to follow but found it hard to break eye contact with Radek.

Radek didn't have the same problem, and turned to walk back into the laboratory.

The interaction left Elizabeth and Rodney with the same thought – _Something went on there that didn't end well._


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later, Mel was wrapping up her analysis on several plants that were native to the Atlantis ocean floor. She had just finished logging off her computer when Elizabeth Weir strode into the laboratory.

"How is your report coming, Melody?"

Mel smiled at the timing. "I just finished the report and it should be on its way to your computer."

"So, does that kelp have any value nutritionally or chemically?"

Mel wrinkled her nose. "Definitely not on the food area because they taste like skunk cabbage, and I am still waiting on the final chemical analysis."

Elizabeth laughed. "Would you care to join me for supper in the commissary?"

"I would like to." Mel looked down for a moment, and then looked Elizabeth squarely in the eye. "I think I need to explain the exchange that Radek and I had on my first day."

Elizabeth held a hand up to stop Mel. "No, your personal business is your own."

"But you must be curious?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Rodney has been picking on me to find out what happened between you and Radek."

"He does have an insatiable curiosity." Mel laughed.

"That he does."

Mel took a deep breath and then plowed on ahead. "Radek and I were married."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "Oh, my."

"We met when we were undergrads and married the summer after I got my undergrad degree."

"How long were you together, if I may be so bold to ask?" Elizabeth realized the humility it took Mel to tell her this.

"I met Rad when I was eighteen and just starting at the university. He was twenty-three and just starting his fourth year. He was older due to fact he had compulsory military service in the Czech army for two years. He had come to the US on a foreign study program after that. We married four years later, and it all ended two years later."

Elizabeth took a moment to choose her next question. "And you haven't seen each other since?"

"He moved out of our cottage fifteen years ago last month, and I haven't seen him since. I've heard rumblings about his career over the years, but until I was being briefed on personnel here at Atlantis, I had no idea that Radek was working for the SGC. I was on a long-term mission when he came to work here, and communication was pretty sporadic."

"Where were you stationed?"

Mel smiled. "A little Gamma site, a little Tokra, a little Asgard…."

Elizabeth smiled back. "That's sounds intriguing. We have to talk about that sometime."

"Doctor Weir, I just want to assure you that I won't let my personal feelings for Radek get in the way. I know living in tight quarters can make for interesting relationships, so I will keep it strictly professional."

"That's really not necessary," Elizabeth reassured the newcomer.

Mel looked Elizabeth in the eye. "Yes, it is. I hurt a lot for a very long time after my marriage ended. It took me years to get over it. I need to keep a distance if I am to stay here."

"I understand. Shall we go get that dinner?'' The women left the lab.


	4. A Ride in a Tin Can

**Chapter 4**

Mel was walking along Pier 10. It was a gorgeous day with the wind playing in her hair and sunshine on her face. _Too bad I have to get cooped up!_

When she got closer to the end of the pier, Mel noticed that McKay wasn't alone. _If he brought Radek along, I think I'll scream! _Much to Mel's chagrin, it _was_ Radek who had accompanied Rodney to see Mel launch her small submarine 'Ike'.

"So, why do you call it Ike?" Rodney was practically hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.

"I just happen to like the name." Mel began her pre-launch checklist.

"She had a dog by that name when she was growing up." Radek blurted out.

Mel stopped and turned around to look at Radek. "I wouldn't have thought you would remember," sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Radek didn't throw the next verbal punch, and soon Mel and Rodney finished the checklist. When they were ready to get into the submersible, Mel realized that Radek was still there. As she was lowering herself feet-first into the hatch, she looked at Radek. "Are you coming?"

Radek hesitated for a minute. "No, you take Rodney. I have some reports to finish up."

"Are you sure? There is plenty of room in that tin can." Rodney wanted to see what would happen if he got the two in that tight of quarters.

Radek hung his head for a moment and thought before answering. "No, I really have some things to finish."

"Your miss, Rad." Mel said before her head disappeared into the submersible.

"Radek, what's going on?" Rodney knew Zelenka had wanted to check out the glorified tin can in action.

"Too much to explain now. Have a good trip." Radek closed the hatch as Rodney went below. "Be safe," he whispered to himself as the submersible pulled away from the pier.

_Meanwhile, inside Ike…_

"Why are you so mean to Radek?" Rodney asked Mel as he began to input coordinates into the computer.

Mel glanced over at her co-pilot. "Ask him. He's the one who started it."

"He said it was too much to explain before you launched."

"And so it will eat up too much of our precious oxygen to explain now." Mel was getting annoyed with McKay as Ike began to descend into the deep waters around Atlantis.

In response, Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, turned his chair, and began to stare at Mel.

Mel gave McKay the raspberries. "You are really annoying most of the time, you know?"

"Yeah, I just seem that way."

"Radek and I were married."

Rodney's eyes doubled in size and he began to flail his arms around. "I knew it was something personal, but he just hasn't said what!"

"It ended very badly. And I hadn't seen him for over fifteen years before I came to Atlantis."

A few things began to click in Rodney's mind. "Does his leaving have anything to do with how you were at Area 51?" He asked, uncharacteristic concern in his voice.

Mel's eyes snapped with anger as she whipped her head to look at McKay. "Do not EVER tell Radek about how I was when I was at Area 51. Do you understand?"

Rodney was surprised by her fury. "I won't. But you and Radek need to work this _thing _ out."

"Why?"

"Because Zelenka is letting his feelings for you interfere with his work."

It was Mel's turn to be stunned. "He is?"

"He's forgetting to double-check his calculations before proceeding with something and other things like that. He nearly sent Sheppard a couple of light-years off course with a puddle jumper yesterday."

Mel began to maneuver the sub to the place where she and Rodney were going to test that afternoon. "Forgetful? Absentminded? Sounds like you, Rodney?"

McKay smiled. "Yeah, well, I try not to let my personal life interfere."

"You just don't have a personal life. Your ego's too big to let another person close."

"Spoken like a person with a monkey on _their_ back."

Mel laughed. "Should we just agree to disagree?"

"And get back to this survey?" Rodney began to type in another set of coordinates.


	5. Hatching Plans

**Chapter 5**

Soon after Rodney left Mel checking on Ike at the pier, he stormed into Weir's office. "Elizabeth, we have to do something about those two!"

She looked up from the report she was reading on her laptop. "Good afternoon, Rodney."

McKay flapped his hands around as he answered. "Yes, yes, good afternoon and all that. What are we going to do?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Who are you talking about Rodney?"

"Radek and Melody." He collapsed into the nearest chair.

"I see. And what do you propose that we do, and more importantly why."

Rodney looked surprised. "You surely know by now that they were married."

"Yes, Rodney. Melody took me into her confidence and revealed that _personal_ fact to me. But it is between her and Radek."

"Not if it is affecting their work." Rodney said with a smug look on his face.

"And how is it affecting Atlantis?" Elizabeth sat back in her chair, wondering how far-fetched Rodney's proof was going to be.

"Zelenka nearly sent Sheppard's puddle jumper off course."

"But it was corrected in time?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, but the point is that Mel is a distraction to him. And he could easily become a distraction for her."

"You are implying that they have some unfinished business?" Elizabeth was challenging him.

"Elizabeth, you didn't know Melody when she first came to Area 51. She's changed a lot over the last fifteen years. She was very dark back then."

"By dark you mean…."

Rodney looked up with a bleak look on his face. "She was very depressed and drinking a lot. She stopped drinking soon after she started at Area 51, but it took her years to shake the depression."

"I hate to get involved into the personal lives of Atlantis personnel."

Rodney smiled. "Let me handle that part."

"What are you planning?" Elizabeth was getting worried.

Rodney grinned. "You just leave that up to me."


	6. Bamboozled

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days later, Mel was walking on one of the lower levels when she spotted Teyla walking toward her.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Hayden." Teyla bowed her head slightly in greeting.

Mel smiled back. "And a good afternoon to you, Teyla. Where are you off to?"

"Doctor McKay asked me to convey a message to you."

"Really?"

"He would like you to meet him at Lab 24. That is over in one of the less occupied parts of the city."

"That's the one over by my pier, right?"

"Yes. I believe that he found some data that be relevant to your research."

"Thank you. I suppose he wants me ten minutes ago."

Teyla smiled. "He did wish for your speedy arrival."

Mel sighed. "I better be on my way then."

_About ten minutes later…_

Mel entered the lab after inputting the security code into the Lantean touchpad by the door. "Rodney, are you in here?"

"Rodney's not here. But I am expecting him shortly." Radek come up to the front of the lab.

"Teyla sent me here because Rodney had some data for me."

"And Colonel Sheppard sent me here to meet with Rodney about some calculations on a project I am working on."

They both heard a very faint beep come from the direction of the door. Mel walked to the door and pressed the pad, trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Who's out there?" Mel yelled at the door.

The pad crackled to life with Rodney's voice. "You both have some things to work out, so you are locked in there for twenty-four hours. There is food in one of the cabinets, and facilities in the back." The pad went silent.

"Great, just great." Mel walked over to the cabinets to see what their provisions were.

"Why would Rodney do something this devious?" Radek turned and followed Mel.

As she was sorting through the various MREs and boxes, Mel considered her words carefully. "I told Elizabeth that we were married. And Rodney drove me nuts until I told him too."

"So you told Rodney and Elizabeth everything?" Radek leaned against one of the counters.

"No, I only told them that we had been married. Now are we just going to spend the next twenty-four hours snipping at each other, or are we going to deal with this thing?"

Zelenka carefully kept his face blank. "What do you mean, Melody?"

Mel turned toward him and let her anger rip. "Why did you walk out on me? And why weren't you there when they cut our dead baby out of me?"


	7. Catharsis

**Chapter 7**

Zelenka was speechless. He had never heard such hate coming from the woman he had once loved. "I didn't walk out on you. You just gave up on everything."

Mel turned and began to pace. "You think it was easy for me? I was completely alone when they took Isabelle. You had just run away."

Zelenka closed his eyes to the returning pain. "No, you weren't alone. I was there," he said, very softly.

Mel stopped her pacing, but still had her back to Radek. She had heard his last words and was still processing them. "You were there?" She turned toward Radek with tears shining in her eyes.

"I was in the operating room," Radek spoke slowly so Mel would comprehend his words. "After they took Isabelle from you," his voice faltered for a moment. "After they took her, I helped the nurses clean her up for you." A single tear fell from his left eye.

Mel just stared at him, her mouth wide open. The wheels in her brain were trying to process this new information. "You held her?" Mel asked as she began to choke up.

Radek slowly nodded his head in assent as he began to walk toward Mel. He held out his arms and she rushed toward the comfort she knew was there. They stood there holding each other and crying for what seemed like forever. Finally, Melody pulled her face from the crook of Radek's neck and brought her hand up to wipe her eyes.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Radek whispered.

"Thank you, I do." Mel was trying not to stare at his mouth, and wondering if he tasted the same after all these years.

Radek reached into his back pocket and pulled out his hanky, keeping an arm around Melody the whole time. He didn't want to break the physical contact just yet. It felt too familiar.

Mel mopped up her face, and then raised the handkerchief to Radek's face and did the same for him, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. After a few minutes of looking deeply into each other's eyes, Radek lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips to Mel's. The contact didn't last long, and both felt a loss when it ended.

"I am so sorry for the hateful things I have said to you." Mel whispered as she and Radek were standing in the lab, their arms holding each other up and standing nose to nose.

"You were in a great deal of pain, mentally and physically, and I was a foolish man when I was younger. I let my own pain get in the way of helping you." Radek kissed her on her forehead and pulled her close again.

"Hey, bud, it takes two to tango. I was grieving so hard that I couldn't see that you were just as broken up about Isabelle."

"So, now what are we going to do?" Radek pulled back slightly to read the emotions on Mel's face.

Mel eased out of Radek's arms and crossed the lab to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Are we going to get back together?"

Radek moved to stand next to Mel. "Do you want to?"

Mel didn't meet his eyes. "I think we should take things slowly."

"I can do that. I made a pledge to be with you many years ago, and other than you filing for divorce, I have kept true to that pledge."

Mel choked on the sip of water she was taking. "I thought you had filed for divorce!"

"No, I thought you were going to." Radek was confused.

Mel started laughing. "Well, I didn't file, and you didn't file…."

Radek's eyes began to twinkle. "So we aren't divorced?"

"It looks like you are still stuck with me." Mel grabbed Radek and gave him a quick, hard kiss.

Radek looked into her eyes for a moment, and then lowered his head to capture her lips again, this time in a much slower and thorough kiss.


	8. Confessions Part 1

**Chapter 8 - Confessions**

A few hours later, Rodney stopped outside the lab to see how his experiment was going. He began to get worried when he couldn't hear anything by tapping into the com line, and wondered if he should open the door to check on Radek and Melody, just in case they had killed or maimed each other.

The door slid open at the touch of a button. "Radek, Melody? Are you in here?" Rodney poked his head into the lab and scanned the room. He couldn't see them, but he could hear something going on in the darkness on the back of the lab. "Are you guys back here?"

"Rodney, if you step one foot in this lab, I will personally kill you." Mel's voice came from the darkness.

"And I will help her." Radek's voice sounded like it was coming from right near Mel's.

"Do I need to get Carson?" Rodney liked the sounds he was hearing.

"No, and if you do not get out of this lab right now, I will make sure that Carson will have to perform surgery on you!" Radek's voice had more anger in it than Rodney had ever heard.

"Okay, I'm going! Is there anything that I should tell Elizabeth?"

The boot made contact with the door since Rodney had closed it behind him.

"Now that he is out of here, should we get back to business?" Radek asked his wife.

_A few hours later…._

Rodney was coming out of his lab when he spotted Mel looking out over the railing.

"So, how was your incarceration?" Rodney made sure to stay out of her reach.

Mel turned her tear-stained face towards him. "I couldn't tell him about how bad I got."

Rodney moved closer, knowing she wouldn't hurt him for locking her up with Zelenka. "He'd understand. Radek is an understanding kind of guy."

Mel's laugh grated on Rodney's nerves. "I implied that I was depressed after…Oh, man, I never told you why I was depressed."

"Tell me now."

"I had been pregnant…" Mel's voice shook. "I had been pregnant and when I was eight months along, the doctors had to deliver her because she was dead." Mel's eyes closed and more tears appeared at the edges.

"Oh my god, Mel, I never realized…." Rodney was stunned.

"I never told anyone about Isabelle. Most of our superiors at Area 51 knew because it was in my dossier, and General Hammond knew for the same reason, but they all left it up to me to disclose it to my co-workers."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I have this overwhelming desire for someone else to know why I was so bad. And I'm trying to build up the courage to tell Radek."

"There's no time like the present." Rodney nudged her with an elbow.

Melody shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, I'll go to my estranged husband who I just reconciled with and tell him that I was a depressed alcoholic after he left me."

"Estranged? I thought you were divorced."

"Well, it turns out that we both thought that the other had filed. So we're still married."

"That has to count for something." Rodney nudged Mel again.

"But will it be enough?"

Rodney sighed. "Remember, Radek is an incredible guy. He must be a saint for putting up with me on a daily basis for all these years. I don't think he'll turn his back on you this time. He is probably not the same guy he was when you were together."

Mel shot Rodney a look of apprehension. "I guess you're right about now being the right time."

Rodney grabbed her in a one-armed hug. "Good Luck."


	9. Interruptions

**Chapter 9 – Interruptions**

About an hour later, Mel was still trying to find Radek. She had been to his quarters, her quarters, his lab, her lab, and Ike. Now she was on her way back to Command and the Gate Room when she heard her earpiece gently buzz. She pressed it to activate it. "Hayden here."

"Doctor Hayden, its Elizabeth Weir. Can you come to my office?"

"I was already on my way up there. I'll be five minutes." Mel stepped up the pace.

Only three minutes had gone by when Mel knocked at Elizabeth's door. "Come on in, Melody."

"Is something wrong?" Mel's curiosity came out as she sat down.

"Actually yes. We received a call from the Genii. Apparently they are having some meteorological problems."

"Something I can help with?"

"Yes. It seems that some of their weather prediction equipment has stopped working. We have several devices that would be compatible with their level of technology, and you are familiar with the programming on those devices. Radek asked that you be assigned to his team to set up this equipment."

"I've been trying to find him for the last hour."

Elizabeth smiled. "He's already on the Genii homeworld getting things set up for transferring the equipment. I understand Ladon was eager to get started with this equipment."

_Another hour goes by…._

Melody found herself coming out the Genii end of the wormhole. _That is still weird every time I've done it! And I've been on a lot of missions back on Earth. _She looked up and saw Radek in the distance, with a man she recognized from security logs as Ladon, the current leader of the Genii.

"Melody, I would like you to meet Ladon. Ladon, this is Doctor Melody Hayden, one of Atlantis' top oceanographers." Radek made the introduction after Mel joined the two men.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Doctor Hayden. Zelenka has been singing your praises for the last hour." Ladon took Mel's offered hand with a firm grip.

Mel cast a questioning look at Radek, wondering how much he had told the leader. When he responded by tilting his head and smiling at her, she knew that he had only told the leader of her professional accomplishments. "I have heard a great deal about you also."

"I noticed a look between the two of you. Are you married?" Ladon asked gently.

"Yes, we are." Radek's glance to Mel challenged her to refute that fact.

"Doctor Weir said that you and your scientists were eager to start learning on our equipment." Mel shot an _I'll talk to you later_ look at Radek.

_A few hours later…._

Radek and Melody were shown to the small suite of rooms that they were to use during their stay on the Genii homeworld. The officer who had shown them there left with only a nod and a smile, so now Mel and Radek were alone for the first time since the lab.

Radek laid his bags down with a heavy sigh. "I wonder what they left us for snacks."

"Probably not Cheetos and Rocky Road ice cream," Mel smiled at Radek's unusual combination of favorites.

Radek laughed at that. "And probably no cheesecake or devil's food cake."

They gravitated towards each other, and fell into a deep bear hug. Mel remembered the days when this was a regular occurrence. "Seem familiar?"

Radek chuckled. "I vaguely recall standing like this every day many years ago."

Mel was the first to break away. "I suppose we need to discuss what is going to happen from here."

Radek went over to cupboards and grabbed out some of the foodstuff and a bottle of wine. "No sense planning out our future on empty stomachs."

Mel sighed and smiled. "You always had to be fed first."

Radek divided up the food and poured the wine into small glasses that were on the table. "So what are we going to do?"


	10. Confessions Part 2

**Chapter 10 – Confessions Part 2**

Mel got up from the couch she had been sitting on and retrieved a bottle of water from the kitchen. "I have to confess something before you decide that you do want to be with me."

"Mel, I am sure that we have both been with other people. We both thought that we were divorced."

Mel looked down at the bottle in her hand and thought hard about what she was going to say. "It goes way deeper than just that. It goes to how I coped with losing our daughter."

"You don't need to tell me anything, Mel." Radek caught her eye and tried to project his understanding to her.

"Did you _not_ notice how I went to get a bottle of water to drink after you had poured me wine?"

"Vaguely, but you always drink water with a meal," Radek replied, getting confused at her confrontational tone.

Mel realized she was getting angry with Radek for not reading her mind and guessing what she was trying to tell him.

"I'm sorry that I was getting a little angry with you. I thought maybe you would pick up on the signs or read my mind."

"Like I said, you do not need to tell me anything."

Mel looked up at Radek with tears shining in her eyes. "I handled losing Isabelle and you very badly. I was depressed for a very long time. And I drank heavily for a few years."

Radek's surprise showed on his face at this confession. "But you hated to drink when we were together."

"Because I knew of what my family's track record with alcohol was like. I had alcoholics on both sides of my family with the closest ones being my father and older brother. I knew that given the right circumstances, I had a very good chance at being one too. And losing Isabelle and then you leaving was more than enough to send me over the edge."

"I didn't mean to leave you, but I had that opportunity back in the Czech Republic to do some good work in my field."

"I'm not placing any blame on you for my problems, Rad. Do _not_ for one minute think that you are guilty for my taking that first drink. It was _my weakness_ in falling prey to a disease that had affected me in so many other ways."

"Does anyone on Atlantis know about this?" Radek was trying to keep a lid on his emotions.

Mel looked away briefly before answering. "Rodney knew me when I worked at Area 51. He knew about the depression and the drinking. He was actually the person who led my intervention."

Now Radek was surprised. "I didn't think Rodney got that close to anyone before he came here."

Mel smiled through her tears. "He was a good friend in a very dark time. He didn't have so great a childhood either, so I guess we both saw that in the other."

"Were you involved?" Radek wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Mel almost choked on the water she was sipping. "Heavens, no! Kissing Rodney would be like kissing my brother or worse!"

Radek's smile was gleeful as he got up and moved from his couch to Mel's and sat beside her. "That is very good to hear. I would hate to lose you to Rodney McKay." He put his arm around her shoulders and hoped that she would lean on him.

Mel laid her head on Radek's shoulder and cuddled closer as he tightened his grip on her. "I am sorry if my grief drove you away. If it's any consolation, I've missed you all these years." She placed her left hand on his chest and felt his heart beat.

Radek moved slightly to kiss Mel's forehead. "I am sorry for not staying and working things out. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I was young and stupid."

They sat there on the couch, holding each other as the clock ticked away. Radek had threaded his left hand into Mel's short cap of hair before he spoke again. "Whatever happened to your ring?"

Mel lifted her head to look in his eyes. "It's in my things back on Atlantis. Where's yours?"

Radek smiled. "It's in my things back on Atlantis."

Mel laid her head back on Radek's shoulder. _I missed this for too long._ "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we should go to bed and get some rest." Radek was on the verge of laughing.

Mel lifted her head and lightly slapped her left hand on Radek's chest. "You know what I mean!"

Radek cupped Mel's face in his hands and kissed her lightly before answering. "Let us just take things one step at a time. Okay?"

A look of relief swept across her face. "I can do that. And why do you think you're going to get any sleep tonight?" She laughed as she pulled him up from the couch and towards the sleeping area.


	11. Renewal

Note: I borrowed Radek's bootlegging from several other fanfics that I have read on this site.

**Chapter 11 – Renewal**

A week later, Mel and Radek had returned to Atlantis, and were starting to fall into a certain rhythm in their lives. Mel had packed up what little she had brought with her to the Pegasus Galaxy and moved into Radek's quarters. They both knew that the rumor mill was cranking out varied and mostly wrong stories about their coupling.

"I heard a good one today. Apparently, you are my childhood love who I was separated from when my parents defected from Czechoslovakia." Mel was laughing as she entered their quarters.

"So no one realizes that you were born in Minnesota and didn't set foot in Prague until you were twenty?" Radek walked over to give her a kiss and a hug.

"Why bother with the facts? Did you hear any good ones today?" Mel kissed him on the tip of his nose, and moved away to stow her laptop.

"Apparently one of the rumors circling is that my evil twin broke us up at the altar."

Mel still had her back to Radek. "That's a good one. How about we renew our vows?"

Radek had to do a double take. "So what happened to taking things slowly? Hm?"

Mel turned around slowly as she thought over her response. "I don't know about you, but I've done a lot of thinking over the last week, hell, since I found out that you were stationed here, and the one thing I _really_ want is a real chance to make things work this time."

"So do I. But you had wanted to move slowly this time."

"And the first thing we did when we got back from the Genii homeworld is move in together. Is that moving slowly?"

Radek smiled. "No, that would be considered to be moving quite fast. But we've had three months since you came to Atlantis to think about this. And fifteen years before that. You are the only woman I have wanted to spend my life with and that will never change." He moved over to stand in front of Mel, and after taking her hand, got down on one knee. "Melody Ann Hayden, will you do me the honor again and become my wife?"

Mel looked down into his eyes and nearly started crying from the sheer joy of it all. "Yes, Radek Zelenka, I will marry you again." She pulled him to his feet and took his face in her hands before kissing him. "I love you," she said after their mouths had parted.

"And I love you with my whole heart." Radek's arms tightened around her as they enjoyed the moment.

_The next morning…._

Mel had her most recent report on the state of Atlantis' oceans in hand as she was making her way through the station towards the Gate Room. She hoped Elizabeth was in her office. Mel hated trying to track anyone down, especially the very busy leader of the Atlantis team.

Mel saw Elizabeth sitting at her desk and knocked lightly on the doorjamb. "Can I come in?"

"Melody, of course. Have a seat."

"I have some news."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Does this have anything to do with the rumors I've heard flying around the city?"

Mel laughed. "It has everything to do with that. Radek and I are going to renew our vows."

"I thought you were divorced." Elizabeth couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Well, it turns out that we both thought the other had filed, and since neither had, we are still actually married."

"That's more than slightly confusing," Elizabeth laughed lightly.

Mel laughed too. "You're telling me? I think we are both trying to put things together. But that's not why I wanted to see you."

"What is on your mind?" Elizabeth was getting curious.

"How would you like to officiate at our vow renewal ceremony?"

Elizabeth put her hand on her heart. "I would be honored to officiate. Just let me know when and where."

"I was thinking in a few days out on Ike's pier. I still need to visit the food service to hash catering details."

"I am sure that almost everyone here on Atlantis will want to attend."

Mel nodded. "I know Radek is friendly with almost everyone here because of his bootlegging, and I've gotten to know quite a few people in the short time I've been here. We would love to have everyone there."

_Three days later…._

Radek stood out on one of Atlantis' piers, the one where Ike was tethered. He was wearing the only suit he had brought to the Pegasus Galaxy, a charcoal grey suit that was so dark that it was almost black. Colonel Sheppard had insisted that he wear the pale blue shirt and darker blue tie. He told Radek that he would look snazzy.

The Colonel was standing in full dress uniform next to him and was acting as his best man. _Funny, but Rodney should be standing next to me. But Mel wanted him to give her away. _

Elizabeth standing slightly behind them in a beautiful long red dress that he had never seen before. _Of course, we aren't usually so dressed up and formal here on Atlantis. But today is special._

Radek looked up to see Rodney and Melody walking down the pier towards him. They were flanked by the population of the entire city, and a few of the Athosians from the mainland. Rodney was in a suit like Radek, but Radek's eyes were solely on his bride. _God, she is beautiful._

As Mel was walking towards the end of the pier, her smile got bigger. _I love that man. I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

When Melody and Rodney reached the other three, Rodney placed Mel's hand in Radek's and then moved to stand on Mel's other side. It was then that Radek looked down and really saw Melody's dress for the first time. "Is this the…?" His eyes got wide as realization hit him.

Mel laughed. "The same dress as our first wedding? Yep."

They turned toward Elizabeth, recited the same vows, and exchanged the same rings as they had at their first wedding.

But this time life was going to be better.

_The End_


End file.
